


Along Came a Spider

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [66]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: A possible reason why Mettaton fell in love with Muffet in my WDTRC story
Relationships: Onesided love - Relationship
Series: tales of the unexpected [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 6





	Along Came a Spider

Mettaton wanders through the crowd, he brushes against the monsters and humans alike, he comes to the edge and pushes his way out.

He slowly walks alongside the party-goers, catwalk style, and when he came to a door, he gave them a fabulous pose and exited the room.

With a happy sigh, he marches down the long and wide hallway, that had a dark red carpet and dark wood panels on the walls. There were old paintings as he went along, but he only half noticed these.

Coming to a room he goes in with a bright smile and blinks at the scene- his smile slowly faded from his lips.

Napstablook was twinkling.

It was a ghost's way of showing affection for the one they loved and wanted to display some sort of devotion towards.

Mettaton turns, his movements as jerky as the robot he was- he stares at the Dummy, the Kind Dummy that used to stay in the ruins when they lived underground. The shy little ghost always used to like Napstablook's music and asked to come and give them his mixtapes.

Now Dummy leans forward, a little ghost appears from the body- they too began twinkling in union with Napstablook.

Mettaton quickly backs out of the room, feeling like he was disturbing something very private. However, he had a heavy heart... it was not until just then just how much he liked Napstablook.

Mettaton disappears down the hallway once more, this time faster than the first, wanting to run. Just run away from it all. He sees a balcony and rushes through the double doors that lead to it.

Then he sits at the benches that were there, leaning forward.

He felt a tear in his eye.

Suddenly there was a lovely purple handkerchief in his face, looking up he sees that spider who lived in Hotlands, she was giving him a gently understanding smile. Slowly he takes the handkerchief, mumbling his thanks he wipes his eyes.

She sat down beside him, not saying something, just keeping him company. 

Then the robot poured out his heart to this female, she listened, nodding at his words and kindly gave him a few back. 

By the end of the night, he had a completely different view of the spider monster.


End file.
